Abstrak
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dengar, Tsuki, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. KuroTsuki/Fluff [#NulisRandom2017]


**ABSTRAK**

#NulisRandom2017

* * *

Rutinitas ini sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari enam bulan; saling menunggu satu sama lain di persimpangan jalan. Atau, setidaknya begitulah yang mampu diingat Kuroo.

Abstrak, bisa dibilang. Tanpa janji, tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia akan berdiri di samping pertigaan, seorang diri—atau ditemani bulan (yang kadang muncul separuh, atau penuh, atau lenyap sama sekali). Kuroo tetap berdiri teguh, menunggu sosok tinggi kurus itu muncul di ujung jalan—sosok yang lantas melemparkan pandang sebelum mengalihkannya, dengan kedua pipi merona samar-samar. Kuroo akan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, menyambut.

"Kau lebih cepat lima menit, Tsuki."

Tsukishima tidak memberi respon.

Tanpa kata, keduanya melangkah bersama, bersisian. Sesekali Kuroo berpikir mengenai sensasi itu; kejut yang mendebarkan, tatkala jari-jemari tak sengaja bersentuhan—dalam keadaan tersebut, ia ingin sekali menggenggamnya, memainkannya. Namun, Kuroo menyadari satu hal: bahwa apabila ia memulai semua itu, ia tak akan pernah mampu melepaskannya, tidak bahkan jika hanya genggaman tangan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Kuroo memandang bulan. Oh, rupanya tidak ada. Terhalang awan. Angin dingin berembus lembut, membawa remang-remang pada tengkuk. Barangkali hendak hujan. Kuroo melipat tangan di depan dada, sedikit menggigil.

"Seharusnya kau mengenakan jaket, Kuroo-san."

"Aku lupa."

Tsukishima melirik sebentar. Kuroo ikut melirik. Selama sekian detik, mata mereka bertemu. Ada kalimat yang tertahan di kerongkongan, entah kenapa. Tsukishima selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memutus kontak—setelah itu dia akan membetulkan letak kacamata, menghindari kecanggungan. Kuroo bisu, tidak mencoba bertanya. Ah, ya, ia sendiri sebetulnya tidak mengerti apa yang mau ditanyakan; segalanya terlalu abstrak.

"Apa bekerja paruh waktu tidak menganggu kuliahmu?"

Tsukishima menggeleng. "Nilaiku masih sempurna."

Kuroo tersenyum. "Seperti biasa."

Ada janji yang tertulis tanpa kata, mungkin. Ketika musim panas tiga tahun lalu mempertemukan Kuroo dengan Tsukishima—Nekoma dan Karasuno. Berlatih tanding bersama Fukurodani, Ubugawa serta Shinzen. Ada benang merah, tipis sekali, yang menciptakan pertemuan-pertemuan lain; pertemuan rahasia. Mula-mula untuk latihan biasa, lalu semakin lama semakin berubah kompleks. Aneh, kalau dipikir-pikir. Mendadak saja Kuroo mengucapkannya, universitas yang ingin ia labuhkan sebagai tujuan tempat pendidikan terakhirnya. Diakhiri tanya; apakah kau bersedia mengikuti jejakku.

Tsukishima tidak pernah menjawab, sama sekali. Sampai suatu ketika lelaki tersebut muncul di hadapannya, di universitas yang sama dengannya. Kuroo hilang kata-kata, tiba-tiba mimpi tentang konversasi di masa lalu kembali bangun, mempertanyakan, membuatnya ingat bahwa, ah, ya, inilah yang diam-diam Kuroo tunggu: kedatangan Tsukishima.

Awalnya ia pikir segalanya berjalan mulus, terlalu mulus. Pertemuan menyenangkan, berbagi cerita, berlatih bersama (kali ini mereka berada di tim voli yang sama). Relasi yang biasa-biasa saja, seperti pada umumnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran, terlebih ketika Kuroo menyadari bahwa Tsukishima tidak sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tidak sama—sama sekali. Tsukishima istimewa.

[Perasaan sementara yang meninggalkan jejak; perasaan sementara yang mengikuti jejak. Perasaan yang tidak bisa lagi dikatakan sementara sebab rupanya sudah berlangsung cukup lama.]

Kuroo tidak mengatakannya. Sial, memang. Pola abstrak terus tercipta, semakin runyam dan tidak jelas. Saling menunggu, saling diam—tapi meresapi, merenungkan. Tsukishima tidak memberi tanda. Demikianlah, lelaki berkacamata itu tidak pandai berkata-kata, dia nyaris selalu diam dengan kepala menunduk, seakan merasakan kesedihan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kuroo tidak mencoba menerka, tidak pula berani menerka. Takut salah sangka, salah kira.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah, Tsuki."

Tsukishima memandang penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan rutinitas bodoh ini."

"Menurutmu begitu, Kuroo-san?"

"Ya."

Tsukishima menunduk lagi, kali ini semakin dalam. "Aku tidak masalah."

Dan rutinitas itu akhirnya berhenti. Kuroo tidak lagi menunggu di pertigaan jalan. Tsukishima juga tidak lagi menunggu di tempat yang sama apabila Kuroo giliran bekerja paruh waktu. Mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri. Kuroo bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia terus memandang ke arah sana—ke tempat Tsukishima biasa menunggunya. Lelaki itu tidak akan datang. Kuroo menghela napas, memandangi langit malam, memandangi kedua sepatunya yang lusuh.

Rasanya ada yang tidak benar—ada yang hilang, entah apa. Kuroo menjilat ludah. Ia kembali menunggu Tsukishima keesokan harinya. Namun lelaki itu tidak pernah muncul, bahkan setelah hampir tengah malam. Tentu, tentu saja, ada jalan memutar yang lebih dekat menuju tempat tinggal Tsukishima, sudah pasti lelaki tersebut mengambil rute ke arah sana. Bodohnya Kuroo. Ia putuskan untuk pulang malam itu. Sendiri. Merenungkan perasaan tak jelas yang tak henti bergejolak di dalam dadanya; perasaan itu memaksanya untuk menjumpai Tsukishima. Inikah rindu, ia bertanya.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Besok aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa.**_

Kuroo mengirim pesan. Sudah pukul satu pagi.

Ia harap Tsukishima membalas pesannya.

Tapi tidak.

.

* * *

.

Tapi Kuroo tetap menunggu. Kali ini sambil mengenakan jaket tebal. Malam terasa lebih dingin setiap harinya, tanda musim sebentar lagi akan berganti. Kuroo mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan, mencoba menghangatkan diri sendiri walau tidak seberapa. Tsukishima belum muncul. Kuroo melirik jam.

Semestinya lelaki itu sudah muncul sejak setengah jam lalu.

Kuroo berjongkok. Nyaris menyerah. Mungkin saja Tsukishima marah—entah apa alasannya. Ia pandangi jalan yang ia pijaki. Ada titik-titik, turun perlahan. Salju pertama di bulan November. Kuroo menolehkan kepala, memandang ujung jalan, berharap Tsukishima muncul di sana. Tapi tidak ada. Kuroo benar-benar menyerah. Ia melangkah pergi, pulang, sendiri lagi, sebelum suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa terdengar oleh telinganya.

Tsukishima berlari. Kuroo berbalik arah. Ada perasaan takjub yang … yang, ah, begitulah. Abstrak. Rasa hampa selama seminggu terakhir ini mendadak lenyap. Kuroo tahu inilah waktunya ia menyadari hal itu—perasaannya, perasaan Tsukishima. Kuroo tidak pernah melihat Tsukishima tersenyum selebar ini (dan ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini).

Keduanya berhadapan, saling memandang, mencari-cari makna dalam kedua bola mata.

"Tsuki, aku—aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk … kau tahu, menghentikan semua ini. Ah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ingin aku katakan."

Tsukishima tertawa. "Terlalu membingungkan, ya, Kuroo-san."

"Ya, terlalu membingungkan."

Tsukishima menyingkirkan sesuatu di atas kepala Kuroo; serpihan salju.

Kuroo menarik napas. "Dengar, Tsuki, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Tiba-tiba?"

"Ya—maksudku, tidak. Aku hanya baru menyadarinya sekarang ini."

"Kau terlalu lama menyadarinya, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo menggaruk tengkuk. Ia merasa canggung. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyodorkan tangan, berharap Tsukishima menyambutnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Tsukishima menyambut uluran tangannya. Keduanya saling menggenggam. Kalimat demi kalimat akhirnya terucap, mengenai alasan-alasan—apa yang membuat Tsukishima melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang jauh, di Tokyo, hanya untuk memenuhi janji (janji itu tidak pernah terucap, anehnya). Mereka saling menepati. Kata-kata yang selama ini tertahan di kerongkongan mulai diungkapkan perlahan-lahan.

Mereka melanjutkan rutinitas; saling menunggu satu sama lain di persimpangan jalan. Dengan perasaan yang tidak lagi abstrak.[]

* * *

 **11:33 PM – 2 June 2017**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi


End file.
